


睡美人

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “如果你举行婚礼那天晚上回到家，夜里把你的妻子浸到一口井里，她会大吃一惊，徒劳地产生朦胧不安。啊，她心里想，结婚就是这样啊。怪不得做起来这样神秘。我被卷进这种事里了。”





	睡美人

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自亨利米肖《新婚之夜》

“我的力量如水消逝，  
我的骨头都脱了节，  
我的心如蜡，在我里面熔化。  
我的力量枯竭如焦土，  
我的舌头发干紧贴上颚。  
你将我安置在死亡的尘土中。  
恶党如恶犬包围我；  
他们刺伤我的手脚。  
我数遍我的骨头；  
他们瞪着眼看我。  
他们分我的外衣，  
又为我的内衣抽签。”  
——序（圣经旧约诗篇22:18）

 

Hux皇帝攻入了旧王城。他可以吻醒公主了。听说这里的公主二十年前因被水中的精灵诅咒而开始沉睡，当时她才十六岁。

但明眼人都能发现皇帝对公主不感兴趣。更何况坊间流传的故事甚至搞错了性别。这位睡美人的死状不算好看，即使他是这场宴会的主角，也没人愿多看几眼。那棺木很大，就斜立在角落里，还没被烧成灰也没被扔进护城河。他紧闭着眼，嘴唇病态地肿着，透过棺材上方的玻璃，那张带着道伤疤的脸呈一种青白色。想必摆放遗体的人认为能把他那大骨架子从衣物中扒出来就已经算是刁难，于是Kylo Ren甚至没能换上体面的装束，就这么衣不蔽体的躺着，仅靠破损的披风挡住小腹和一截大腿，滑稽地两腿张开，像个淫荡到舍不得从床上下来的妓女，懒洋洋地、恬不知耻地把苍白裸露的双腿暴露在灯光下。与会者大可以尽情嘲笑他粗笨的手脚和那副被强奸致死的模样，反正这位睡着的王子也不能挥起佩剑把棺材砍成好几截了。

实际上Kylo Ren无声无息地躺在那儿的时候就像一个畸形室内装饰品。或许该提醒皇帝早日把这堆烂肉扔出去。毕竟闷热的雨季要来了，这意味着Kylo Ren这一大团热乎乎的肉上非但不会长出花来，还会生蛆。

酒过三巡。胜利和目前的形势让无数人不管不顾地说起胡话，诅咒阴险的私生子皇帝。好在皇帝早已带着近卫离场，示意这些贵族大可以自便，才保住了旧贵族们这几颗价值连城的脑袋。

酒精的作用下，野蛮的发泄的欲望开始抬头。于是棺木里的Kylo Ren成了落入鬣狗群的半腐烂的肉块。先是有人把他拖出来，惊诧于肉体温热的手感。很快这些人就发现了这对柔软的胸乳更适合长在姑娘身上，更别提他浅色的乳头，只要用拇指揉几圈，用指甲刮蹭几下就会放荡的硬起来。奸污敌国的王子，被传唱的故事的主人公，这显然比征服本身更能引起感官快乐。

好奇和亵玩的阶段很快过去了，这位王子会庆幸自己失去了灵魂，否则一定会因无休止的插入而尖叫求饶，最后再次溃败死掉。有理由怀疑这里的下仆平时就会在Kylo Ren身上纾解情欲，否则那张嘴巴怎么会那么红肿，就像是口交过度的模样？更别提他两股间轻易就能被扩张的小洞。平日这些贵族们招妓时都不会考虑他那张丑恶的疤脸，但当这位淫荡的王子双腿被压到胸前，在这场轮奸里温顺地含进一根又一根阴茎，蠢笨的脸迷茫而不安稳地睡着，本能般收紧喉咙，没有一个人能控制自己炸开的欲望。他是巴比伦的淫妇，是将死未死的肮脏肉套。

精液灌满他的肠道和胃，又射满他的胸膛和大腿。可怜的Kylo Ren就在这种情况下醒来了，刚睁开眼睛就被呛住了，痛苦地咳着，精液从他咳嗽时嘴唇张开的一点缝隙里流出来。

Kylo Ren下意识用身下的披风裹起自己。他身边的贵族为惊变愕然，纷纷后退，狼狈地套上裤子遮住胯下垂坠的软肉。Kylo Ren站起来的时候大腿还在颤抖。他似乎不明白自己身上发生了什么，只是因走动时屁股的钝痛而皱眉。

“……Kylo Ren?”有人不确定地叫他的名字。

Kylo Ren没回应，只是冷淡而阴鸷地盯着这些人，然后转过身，弯下腰捡起他棺材里的佩剑。

所有人都看到了他合不拢的臀缝，还有顺着大腿淌下来的精液。有人吞起了口水。

Kylo Ren举起了剑。

皇帝到来的时候，半是惊怒半是畅快地发现反对者几乎全死在了这儿。而Kylo Ren被弄脏了，现在又被鲜血洗净。

“他们对我做了什么？”Kylo Ren问道。

“他们为我唤醒了你。你已经睡了二十年了。”

Kylo Ren阴沉着脸擦拭因剧烈运动而从后穴被挤出的精液，已不再那么年轻的年轻王子还停留在二十年前的认知接受了这个解释。原来是这样。怪不得做起来如此神秘而可怕——他心里想着，并试图装得更冷静，即使他真的被吓到了，而且现在又累又疼。于是Kylo Ren茫然地看着他唯一认识的人，“我很疼。”

“以后不会这么疼了。”

Hux看着那双眼睛，明白Kylo Ren即使再恼火，那张蠢脸也会依旧茫然，依旧一声不吭。或许他可以长时间并多次对Kylo Ren做这些，就像二十年前被交换到敌国做人质时，Hux以变强为借口，将他按进水里，直到水呛住他，灌进他的肺，让他浑然不知地永远睡下去了一样。


End file.
